how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 7
Season 7 of How I Met Your Mother aired during the 2011-2012 television season (September 2011 to May 2012). The season premiered on September 19, 2011, with two back-to-back episodes and ended on May 14, 2012 with a two-part finale. It had 24 episodes, from to . Synopsis The first episode returns once more to Barney's wedding. Barney is nervous, and wonders whether he has made the right choice about his tie (who he is marrying). Ted reminds Barney that his wedding cannot possibly be as terrible as Punchy's wedding, which Marshall ruined. Marshall and Lily were trying to hide Lily's pregnancy, but found it difficult because of the number of cute babies at the wedding, Robin (with Lily's help) considered telling Barney that her feelings for him had arisen again. Marshall and Lily ended up telling the gang that they are pregnant, and Ted delivered his best man speech, only to have Marshall accidentally point out that Punchy's wife is pregnant. Marshall was about to get a job at Honeywell & Cootes, but when he finds a video of himself streaking in college, he wonders whether it will affect his chances of getting this job. In the end, the video doesn't bother Garrison Cootes. Meanwhile, Barney gets Nora to agree to go on another date with him, but he lies to her about breaking his neck (to get sympathy), but Nora sees straight through it. He then vows never to lie to her again, and he is forced to tell her every single lie he has told girls to get them to sleep with him. When Nora leaves, Barney vows not to leave the 24 hour diner until he gets a second date to show how serious he is. Nora returns over 9 hours later, and is humbled by Barney's persistence. Ted has an article in New York magazine, and uses that to find a date for the Architects' Ball, but ends up taking Robin. At the ball, Ted sees Victoria for the first time since Season 1. When at Shinjitsu, Ted tells the gang about his encounter with Victoria. Robin makes awkward comments, but then Ted tries to make amends with her by cleaning her dishes at the bakery. The gang thinks this means they slept together, but then Ted reveals that she is engaged, and she was only single for a day and a half after breaking up with Ted, before she started dating Klaus, her fiance, and Ted gets angry at her. Marshall and Lily make a bet with Barney that he can not perform Shinjitsu. If he could, he could touch Lily's breasts, but if he loses, he has to wear Marshall's ducky tie. He ends up losing this bet just before he can do the 'Shrimp in the Pocket' because Lily flashes him, causing him to lose his concentration. Robin is forced to attend court mandated therapy after she assaulted a woman who fell for a scam that Barney forgot to stop running when he started dating Nora. She was telling her therapist that she was getting sick of Barney's romantic gestures to Nora, so when Nora went to France to cover a story, she was planning to use those three days to try to get Barney back, but the plan fails when Nora comes back early. Meanwhile, Ted gets too involved with Lily's pregnancy, when he interferes with what their doctor tells her what she can and can't eat and drink. Marshall ends up siding with Ted, and Lily becomes mad at Marshall. Marshall and Ted end up going to a birthing class, without Lily. Later, Ted admits to Marshall that he feels like he is lagging behind his friends; he thought he would have been married with kids alongside Marshall and Lily. They decide to leave the class to apologize to Lily. Ted puts a sock on the doorknob, and leaves, signifying that he will no longer meddle in their pregnancy. Marshall finds out that his boss has given up on saving the environment and thinks that it is too late to save the planet. He makes him realizes that it isn't. When Nora says that she hates Ewoks, Barney thinks that she is 37, not 29, because he thinks anyone younger than 37 would like Ewoks. He was eventually proven wrong. Robin starts to date her therapist, and the gang find it creepy. Ted takes his "Intro to Architecture" class on a Field Trip, but it doesn't go as planned. Ted tries to go on a date with a girl without looking her up on the internet, but ends up looking her up when Barney sends him a link to her website, on his date with her. Lily and Marshall decide not to find the sex of their baby and ask Barney, Robin and Kevin to help them paint the baby's room, but they end up finding out that their baby is a boy. Kevin helps the gang realize that their partners remind them on their their parents, ruining Lily and Marshall's night. Barney finally wants to do the deed with Nora, but a series of unfortunate events leaves his chances slim. He then realizes that Nora, too, reminds him of his mom, but he does end up turning the night around. After ten years of searching, Ted finally finds The Slutty Pumpkin, but realizes that she is not as perfect as he hoped. Meanwhile Barney finds out that he is one-quarter Canadian. The gang reminisce about Hurricane Irene and Barney gets out of wearing the Ducky Tie by giving Marshall three extra slaps. While remembering how they almost kissed after Hurricane Irene, Barney and Robin end up kissing, and sleep together. Barney and Robin feel so guilty that they decide to tell their significant others. Barney tells Nora he cheated and they break up. But when Robin is about to tell Kevin, he tells her that he loves her and doesn't want to hear it. This leaves Barney distraught and heartbroken. Barney and Ted decide to adopt a baby together as bros, because of their failed romantic lives, but their plan fails. Marshall and Lily decide to move to the suburbs. Robin tells Barney that she is pregnant. Marshall gets some help with the Christmas lights by his neighbor Scott, that turns out scamming him and using his house for a party. Robin finds out that she's not pregnant, nor can she ever have kids. On New Years Day, Marshall takes a trip to Minnesota to visit his father's gravestone. He tells his dad about the gang's New Years Eve events, which include Barney and Ted opening their bar, Puzzles, Marshall and Lily decorating their house up in Long Island, and Robin temporarily taking Sandy's place in reporting the New Year's Eve/Day countdown. Marshall and Lily officially move to the their house in the suburbs, where they find Lily's dad Mickey not wanting to move out. After putting up with him for two weeks, Marshall finally snaps and tells Mickey to move out. Meanwhile, Ted finds himself missing Marshall and Lily, while Barney embraces being the new leader of the group. At the end they decide to go to Long Island and be with Marshall and Lily. On a weekend trip to Vermont, Kevin proposes to Robin. She knows that she loves him, and she tells him that she can not have and doesn't want children, but Kevin still wants to marry her. But after Robin says that he might regret this in the future, he ends things with her. Barney likes a girl named Quinn, and Ted tells Robin that he loves her. However, Robin says that she doesn't reciprocate his feelings, and she later moves out of the apartment, for the sake of Ted. Barney pursues Quinn even after he finds that she is a stripper; she takes advantage of him at first, but they have coffee together later. Ted gives the apartment to Marshall and Lily which they gladly accept, being bored of their life in the suburbs. Barney and Quinn move in together, Robin is promoted to Sandy Rivers' co-host and Ted sublets Quinn's apartment. Lily has a provocative dream about someone other than Marshall, but he accepts it and tells her she is only attracted to great dads, which re-assures her. Ted moves in to his new apartment and enjoys being alone, and doing whatever he likes, but Barney wants him to go out with him every night. Robin is put on traffic for World Wide News and while she is in the air, the pilot suffers a stroke. In a moment where everyone in New York is watching, she lands the helicopter successfully, and the pilot makes a full recovery. She is finally known at World Wide News, and becomes a famous news reporter. In the span of that week, she went on Letterman, met the mayor, and had a sandwich named in her honor. Barney tells Ted that the only reason he needs to be out every night is because he needs to take his mind off of what Quinn is doing, which is being a stripper. Ted and Robin mend their friendship while helping Lily until Marshall arrives. Robin suggests that Ted call Victoria, once Ted again laments about not being able to settle down. However, Victoria meets Ted, wearing a wedding dress; she is supposed to get married that day. She tells Ted that she was never able to stop thinking about him. She suggests that they drive into the sunset together, but Ted says that he is going to get her back to her wedding, as being left at the altar nearly killed him, and he wouldn't want her to do that to her fiancé. However, Ted changes his mind at the last minute, and drives away with her. Marshall starts panicking once he realizes that the baby is on the way, so Lily asks Barney to take him for a trip in Atlantic City. However, Lily goes in labor while he is there. Marshall arrives back to New York just in time for the birth of his son, who he and Lily name Marvin Wait-for-it Eriksen, after Marshall's late father. Barney regrets leaving for Atlantic City, while he and Quinn had a fight. He returns home to find his apartment all girly and pink, but Barney doesn't care as long as he still has Quinn, and they plan a romantic getaway to Hawaii. However, in Barney's suitcase is a box which he refuses to open, as he wants to use it for a magic trick. Barney and Quinn get held up by security. As a security guard questions Quinn, he asks her what her occupation is - to which she says she is unemployed. She says she wanted to surprise Barney when they were on their vacation, saying she quit stripping just for him. Afterward, Quinn is told she can leave but Barney must stay, but Barney tells her to wait and that he will finally reveal the magic trick. After an elaborate magic ploy, it is revealed that in the box was an engagement ring, which he uses to propose to Quinn and she accepts. In the last scene of the season, our questions have been answered: Robin is revealed to be the bride at Barney's wedding. Cast Main Cast :In order of character appearances :* Josh Radnor as Ted Mosby (24/24) :* Jason Segel as Marshall Eriksen (24/24) :* Alyson Hannigan as Lily Aldrin (24/24) :* Neil Patrick Harris as Barney Stinson (24/24) :* Cobie Smulders as Robin Scherbatsky (24/24) :* Bob Saget as Future Ted (24/24) (Uncredited) Recurring Cast :In order of character appearances :* Kal Penn as Kevin (9/24) :* David Henrie as Luke Mosby (7/24) :* Lyndsy Fonseca as Penny Mosby (7/24) :* Becki Newton as Quinn Garvey (7/24) :* Nazanin Boniadi as Nora (5/24) :* Chris Elliott as Mickey Aldrin (5/24) :* Ellen D. Williams as Patrice (4/24) :* Ashley Williams as Victoria (4/24) :* Alexis Denisof as Sandy Rivers (4/24) :* Vicki Lewis as Dr. Sonya (3/24) :* Martin Short as Garrison Cootes (3/24) :* Frances Conroy as Loretta Stinson (2/24) :* John Lithgow as James Stinson (2/24) :* Bill Fagerbakke as Marvin Eriksen (2/24) :* Ray Wise as Robin Scherbatsky Sr. (1/24) :* Suzie Plakson as Judy Eriksen (1/24) :* Cristine Rose as Virginia Mosby (1/24) :* Joe Nieves as Carl (1/24) :* Chris Romanski as Punchy (1/24) :* Marshall Manesh as Ranjit (1/24) Episode List: 2011 - 2012 Notes and Trivia *''How I Met Your Mother'' was renewed for a seventh and eighth season on March 1, 2011.http://insidetv.ew.com/2011/03/04/how-i-met-your-mother-renewed/ * Alyson Hannigan was actually pregnant during this season, though, unlike her pregnancy in the fourth season, she didn't have to hide her baby bump because she was pregnant in the show too. References External Links * de:Staffel 7 es:Séptima temporada it:Settima Stagione uk:Сезон 7 Category:Seasons Category:Season 7